cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Paris, New Arundel
Paris is the largest city (by population and size) and capital of New Arundel. It is the national center of business, finance, fashion, medicine, entertainment, media and culture in New Arundel and is recognized around the world for it's fantastic monuments and historical landmarks. Celador was originally called Paris, which was located in the Danubian States. Celador also engulfed the city of New Javan, which was capital of the former nation of Neo Athera. The capital city was known as Celador until June 20, 2007, when King Michel I renamed the city, Paris. =History= Founding Celador was founded as the capital of New Arundel on January 18, 2007. It originally only consisted of the western half of Paris. Eventually, Celador included the entire city of Paris. The Celador Palace lies in the center of the city and was former home to the New Arundel Royal Family. The new Royal Palace is in nearby Versailles. Now the Royal Family lives in the Vendôme Palace in the city. During the summer, the Royal Family resides at Grand Palais de Française. Dunconian War During the Dunconian War, the New Arundel countryside was evacuated and all citizens took refuge in Celador. Some citizens stayed with relatives, some at hotels, and some even at the Celador Palace. The New Arundel Royal Family left the Palace of Versailles and stayed in Celador Palace. The Versailles Palace became the New Arundel Military Base. After the war, citizens moved back to the New Arundel countryside and rebuilt their homes and villages. This war was fought with the Dunconian Empire, ruled by King Duncan. The Dunconian Empire territories now belong to New Arundel. =Cityscape= Paris lies on the Seine River and has the same architecture from the French Republic. Paris is home to the Celador Palace, New Arundel Opera House, the Eiffel Tower, the Palace of Seine, Luxembourg Palace, and the Arc de Triumphe. King Michilles II of New Arundel plans to modernize western Paris and build new government buildings. Central Paris houses the royal structures while western Paris houses the financial and fashion offices. Eastern Paris is mainly schools and high class houses. The eastern part of the city also houses the Athera Palace and the New Arundel National Airport. Royal Sector The Royal Sector of Paris, known as the Royal Sector of Celador, consists of Celador Palace, New Arundel Opera House, Luxembourg Palace, the Eiffel Tower, Palace of Seine, Notre Dame Cathedral, and the Arc de Triumphe. When New Arundel was founded, only Celador Palace lay in its borders. Eventually, New Arundel grew and the city became known as Celador. When Versailles was swallowed up by New Arundel, the Royal Family moved from Celador Palace and moved to the Palace of Versailles. Since the Royal Family took over the Architecture Department, Celador has been beautified and all of the buildings have cleaned and redone. Vendôme Palace Vendôme Royal Palace, or the Palais de Vendôme, is the official residence of the New Arundellan Royal Family. Vendôme was originally a Plaza, Place Vendôme, and was located across the street from Celador Palace. During the Dunconian War, Vendôme was destroyed when the Dunconian forces dropped a bomb on the plaza, mistaking it for Celador Palace. The buildings surrounding the plaza were also destroyed. King Michel and Queen Elizabeth had the site rebuilt, but instead of rebuilding a public plaza, King Michel had a new Royal Palace constructed there. The palace is decorated in the French Imperial Style and houses many beautiful sculptures, paintings, and statues. The palace also has pieces from the British palaces. Grand Palais de Française The Grand Palais de Française, or the Grand Palace of France, is the official summer residence of King Michel I and the rest of the New Arundel Royal Family. The palace was designed to look like the Catherine Palace in Tsarskoe Selo, Russia. But instead of a Russian style, the Grand Palace has a French Imperial style. The palace is the largest in France and is located on the Seine River in Celador. The Royal Gardens has a large fountain much like the Trevi Fountain in Rome. The name for the royal fountain is the Grand Fountain of Royal France. Celador Palace Celador Palace was originally the Louvre Museum. When France fell and New Arundel was established, the Louvre Museum was remodeled into a palace. Celador Palace was the official residence of the New Arundel Royal Family until February of 2007, when they moved to the Palace of Versailles. When New Arundel became the Royal Republic, the President of New Arundel made his residence in the palace. When the Royal Republic was reorganized into the Grand Kingdom of New Arundel, Celador Palace was put under royal control once again. Today, Celador Palace is King Michel's office building and is the headquarters of the New Arundel Secret Intelligence. King Michel's mother, Lady Melody Bourbon, and his siblings now live in Celador Palace. Luxembourg Palace Luxembourg Palace houses the magnificent Celador Christian Academy. Celador Christian was founded on May 19, 2007, and is scheduled to open on August 29. During the French Consulate, Luxembourg Palace was the residence of First Consul Napoleon Bonaparte. When France fell completely in the Twenty-first Century, Luxembourg Palace became the residence of the French President. When New Arundel took control of all Paris, Luxembourg Palace remained a residence until the Royal Republic began. During the Royal Republic, Luxembourg Palace housed the New Arundel Senate and the Office of the Vice President. After the Grand Kingdom took over, the palace became empty and unused until King Michel decided to create Celador Christian Academy. The school will be a private school and the students will be assigned uniforms. The headmaster will be Sir Thaddaeus Cloerreon and the school will have dormitories across the street. Palace of Seine The Palace of Seine is right now home to Celador Christian School. Next year, Celador Christian School will become Celador Christian Academy and will move to Luxembourg Palace. Over the summer, the Palace of Seine will be redesigned into the New Arundel Secret Intelligence Agency (NASIA) Headquarters. Currently, the Palace of Seine is being redesigned to better suit the New Arundel Secret Intelligence Agency. Palais de Eleanor Burned down on August 20, 2007, due to the intense summer heat in Paris. The Palais de Eleanor, or Eleanor Palace, is the national headquarters of the New Arundel Royal Parliament, the advisory council to King Michel I. Currently, the Parliament has two parties, the Royalists and the Republicans. The palace has two Chambers, one for Parliament and the other for a meeting room for New Arundel Royal Territories. The palace is decorated in the Russian Imperial Style and has a Greek statue in front of the Front Facade. The Palace became vacant when New Arundel moved to the former Southeast USA and eventually burned down. Financial Sector The Financial Sector of Paris is known as Puteaux. In this sector, many businesses, factories, and restaurants are located here. One of the most famous businesses in New Arundel is BarronTech. BarronTech supplies energy to New Arundel and her colonies. This company is making New Arundel thrive. Another famous business is Your Style! Inc. This company is New Arundel's most famous clothing designer headquarters. Some restaurants in Puteaux include McDonald's, Chick-fil-A, Wendy's, Applebee's, O'Charley's, Fatz, Ryan's, Silver Bay, Harbor Inn, Paesano's, and Cracker Barrel. Puteaux is also a favorite shopping center for some Parians. King Michel I also plans to expand the shopping center by building the Celador Mall. =Education= Education in New Arundel is extremely high. Celador is home to some of the best schools in the nation. These schools include: *Celador Christian Academy - private; K-12 *Celador Preparatory School - private; 1-10 *Celador Monasory - private; 1-10 *Celador Elementary - public; 1-5 *Celador Junior High - public; 6-8 *Celador High - public; 9-12 *Celador College - public; 4 years NOTE: The public school system may dissolve and become private schools. =Celador Countryside= The Celador Countryside is a large and beautiful area surrounding Celador. Located in this area is the Forest of Paris and the Fountain of Dreams. The New Arundel Royal Palace is also located here. Royal Grounds Palace of France Palais de Française, or the Palace of France, is the winter residence of the New Arundel Royal Family. The palace is an imitation of the Château de Chambord and has the distinct French Renaissance architecture. The interior is decorated in the French Imperial style. It is the largest castle in the Celador Grand Province and was chosen by King Michel I to be his royal residence. The palace has a Grand Throne Chamber, a Grand Staircase, a large Royal Library, a Great Hall, and twenty-eight royal bedchambers. The largest of these bedchambers, the King's Bedchamber, holds a large, marble fireplace decorated with images of angels. The chamber also holds beautiful mahogany furniture and is decorated with many pieces of Napoleon's palace. The style is French Imperial. category:Capitalscategory:Citiescategory:New Arundel